Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{2}{5} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{27}{5} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{27 \times 23}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{621}{25}$ $ = 24 \dfrac{21}{25}$